Mercredi 14 Décembre
by Popee
Summary: et si mercredi 14 décembre était un jour comme les autres? et si Harry Potter n'était pas celui qu'on pensait...
1. explication

Mercredi 14 Décembre

Cette fic comportera divers journaux intimes qui retracent cette journée de mercredi… Ces journaux seront rangés par chapitre… Ils seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure.

Attention : cette fic a pour unique but de faire rire (j'espère que ça marchera…) Il ne faut donc pas se vexer en lisant ces mots. Harry est vu d'une façon différente par rapport au livre de J.K. Rowling…

Dans cette fic vous allez voir les pensées principales des persos…

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de le lire…

Bizoo tout le monde

Pop

PS : reviewez pour que j'améliore ces écrits…


	2. journal de Ron

**JOURNAL DE RON WEASLEY**

Mercredi 14 décembre

7h45

Eh mince….Je vais être encore à la bourre….N'empêche faut que j'arrête de me plaindre d'être moins populaire que Potter, lui il se prépare plus que moi le matin….enfin c'est un peu normal était donné qu'il passe 3h00 tout les matins dans cette fichu salle de bain, si bien que personne peut y aller…Il abuse trop….mais de toute façon c'est Potter, le VIP, personne lui dit rien….ça m'énerve…

Allez faut que j'aille déjeuner….

7h57

Voilà j'ai pas pu avoir de la marmelade car Potter l'a encore squatté….ça m'énerve…..résultat j'ai du me contenter de pain sec… et oui Potter a aussi réquisitionné le pain frais… Un de ces quatre je vais me révolter…et flûte je vais encore être en retard pour ce foutu de cours de potion… Rogue va me tuer…

8h01

L'appel est fait. Le cours commence dans le plus grand cachot…Qu'est-ce que ça caille…J'te jure quelle idée qu'il a eu ce con d'aller se mettre dans ce foutu cachot…Allez c'est parti pour deux heures de cours magistral de potions…J'suis sûr que comme d'hab' Potter va rater sa potion, il va dire que c'est de ma faute, et j'vais m'faire engueuler…

8h07

Crise existentielle pour notre ami Potter : « Dois-je mettre ma main gauche ou ma main droite devant la bouche quand je baille ??? »…Espèce d'impotent… Hihi, c'est Potter l'impotent…Pot-ter, Pot-ter, Pot-ter l'iiimmm-potent...

8h58

Rogue a enfin fini de nous saouler avec sa pratique théorique de comment mélanger un liquide avec sa baguette magique….non sans blague…Ben oui pour bien mélanger une potion il faut du doigter et la remuer de gauche à droite et former un angle de 50° avec le liquide….Mais bien sûr petit Rogounet….pfuf j'vous jure…

8h59

Faut se mettre par groupe de deux…Oh non J'suis avec Potter l'impotent. N'empêche faudrait qu'il me paye parce que ce que j'endure avec lui c'est quand même un truck… Pourquoi ce con se met avec moi ???? On doit faire la potion de furoncles….J'espère que cette potion, on l'a réussira pour une fois…Comme ça : « oops j'suis désolé Harry je t'ai renversé de la potion en pleine poire »…(tu parles)..Tu vois c'est pour ça qu'elle doit réussir….

9h03

Première bêtise de Potter l'handicapé….Sixième fois de l'heure qu'il se fait engueuler par Rogue (Yes….). C'est dans ces moment-là qu'on aime Rogue…. Tu te rends compte si il était pas là je me débrouillerais bien… mais là il fait baisser le niveau…Je sais qu'il est pas aidé par la nature mais c'est pas une raison de tout mettre en l'air… Potter l'égoïste..

9h05

Deuxième bêtise de Potter….

9h07

Troisième bêtise de Potter…

9h09

Quatrième bêtise de Potter, l'impotent

9h17

Waouh qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Potter, ça fait 8 minutes qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises…..Ah, je me disais c'est trop beau pour être vrai…Oh le con, il a mis tout les zestes de je-sais-plus-quoi dans le chaudron……Et mince…Rogue se ramène vers nous…Il a senti l'odeur immonde de notre chaudron, enfin du mien car Potter ne veut « salir » son chaudron….Tu parles il veut surtout pas bousiller le sien avec toutes ses coneries…

9h18

Oh l'enflure…il a dit à Rogue que c'est de ma faute…Hermione m'a regardé dégôutée, genre : « Bouh Ron….j'comprends pas pourquoi j'suis ta copine…encore heureux que je ne suis pas ta petite amie… » Mais moi Hermione je t'aime si seulement tu pouvais retiré tes yeux d'Potter…lui il s'en fou de toi…moi je suis fou de toi….

9h32

Encore une bêtise de Potter….Franchement même Neville, qui est pas aidé par la nature (faut l'avouer), est plus doué que Potter….Lui au moins il n'a pas de potion couleur rose-fluo….Dire que c'est Potter qui a anéanti le plus grand sorcier du monde…..Ben dit donc Voldemort ne devait pas être un très grand sorcier…

9h50

Bientôt la fin du cours….N'empêche que Hermione a de beaux yeux….Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle… Rogue fonce sur nous…aïe aïe aïe… « Potter espèce d'incapable ( tu l'a dit bouffi) vous avez réussi à avoir une potion rose fluo même Londubat n'a pas réussi ( il a pas tort là) Potter vous avez peut-être des tendances sexuelles, euh on va dire, secrètes mais ce n'est pas une raison de vouloir les avouer à tout le monde dans mon cours, cela ne regarde que vous (et paf prend ça Harry)…Pour la peine, vous avez le droit à une retenue, vous pourrez apprendre contrôler vos pulsions… tout en récurant les WC…(ah, bien fait….) D'ailleurs Weasley vous accompagnera… » Oh la roulure…j'étais content de ne pas être avec Potter pour une fois, et paf je dois me le taper pendant une heure….il va faire que de chialer comme une fillette avant de dire : « Ron t'a cas le faire moi je dois préserver mes mains pour pouvoir tuer le seigneur des Tenèbres…. »…Je le vois déjà arriver en train de me dire ça…il me le fait à chaque fois cette enflure… ça marche jamais…

10h10

fin du cours de potions….pas de pause car en retard pour le cours de sortilèges…Fichu Rogue. Pour une fois Potter ne pourra pas essayer de refourguer ses autographes à deux balles…

10h15

enfin assis dans la salle…. Potter m'a encore pris la place à côté d'Hermione….J'vais le tuer…J'en ai marre d'être son nabot..

10h36

je rigole à la blague pourrie de Potter, juste pour qu'Hermione voit que j'existe… Il est fier de lui ce con…pathétique…

11h59

A table…Faut que j'me dépêche sinon Potter le glouton me prendra ma place et je devrai manger par terre comme un pauvre chien attendant son nonos….

13h00

cours de métamorphose….

13h26

Potter l'impotent est de retour….Cette ordure m'a demandé de lui transformer un crayon en fleur pour le passer à la prof afin d'avoir une bonne note…Il essaye de séduire toutes les profs et élèves pour se faire bien voir… Je lui ai répondu que je savais pas faire, il m'a dit que ça l'étonnai pas… Je lui ai dit d'aller ce faire voir ailleurs…il l'a dit à la prof….Potter le Fayot…

13h36

Je peux enfin m'asseoir…J'suis plus au piquet…Soulagement…Oh, non, je me retrouve à côté de Potter… Si je pouvais rempiler pour 10 autres minutes au piquet, ce serait mieux que d'être à côté de Potter le Fayot…

13h58

Re-tentative de séduction de la part de Potter…en relevant une de ses mèches pour montrer à McGo sa cicatrice….C'est pathétique…J'crois que Lavande en a frémit de la voir…ça m'énerve, il suffit d'être balafré pour plaire aux autres….Si j'avais su…

14h59

Fin du cours de métamorphose…Potter reste dans la salle pour parler à McGo..

15h16

En selle sur nos balais…Potter vole mieux que moi, mais sa tête est tellement grosse qu'il a du mal à manœuvrer son balai….

15h46

Ce con s'est pris un arbre en pleine face…Prof furieuse que je n'ai pas pris l'arbre en pleine poire à la place d'Potter le prétentieux… « Espèce d'imbécile Weasley, si tu avais été là où je dis d'y être (c'est à dire devant Potter pour me payer l'arbre avant lui) Harry ne se serait jamais cogner sur l'arbre…Heureusement que son joli minois n'a rien… » Tu parles espèce de vieille bique, Potter est tellement lobotomisé qu'il serait incapable de ne pas se prendre l'arbre même si j'avais été devant lui….Pathétique..

16h01

Potter a accroché sa cape à une branche d'arbre….le con…

16h29

Potter est tombé de son balai… il est trop pas aidé…

16h33

Il essaye de retrouver son balai…qui est sous ses fesses…Il essaye de remonter sur le balai…

16h45

Potter est sur le balai de la prof…No comment

17h10

Sorti du vestiaire, essaye de perdre Potter de vue…

17h20

Ai trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque… Aucune chance qu'il me trouve, il ne sait pas lire…

17h35

Ai croisé Hermione à la bibliothèque… Elle avait l'air étonnée…

17h38

J'essaye de m'asseoir à côté d'elle mais peux pas car elle se déplace tout le temps… M'évite t-elle ???

17h46

NON….Potter a trouvé ma cachette…Tiens Hermione revient vers moi…

17h47

Me suis trompé, Hermione ne revient pas vers moi…

17h50

Elle revient vers Harry…l'enflure…

18h01

A table… Direction la Grande Salle

18h06

Retour triomphal de Potter, l'impotent…Cet imbécile vient juste de renverser de l'eau sur moi…

18h07

Il se moque de moi…Enflure…

19h00

Vais me coucher…ne peux plus supporter Potter le prétentieux…

23h45

Potter me réveille… Il vient de faire un cauchemar… Il vient de mouiller son lit… Il veut échanger de lit avec moi…Je lui ai dit d'aller ce faire cuire un œuf… Il hurle comme un bébé…

23h47

Potter est dans le lit de Neville…No comment…


	3. journal d'Harry

**JOURNAL D'HARRY « LE MEILLEUR » POTTER**

Mercredi 14 décembre

4h45

Debout…Direction salle de bain… Faut te faire beau Harry…Remarque je suis déjà beau au naturel alors là…Elles vont toutes en tombées…

5h45

Sorti de la douche…début brushing..

7h45

Fin de la préparation…Sorti salle de bain… Direction Grande Salle…Qu'est ce que je suis parfait…

7h57

Miam de la marmelade…et du pain frais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a me regarder ce nabot… Hé ho Weasley : je sais que je suis beau mais pas la peine de me fixer comme ça… Tu m'fais peur…

7h58

Qu'est ce que je suis intelligent…Je respire l'intelligence…. Je m'appelle Intelligence… Oh mon dieu… Je suis…Intelligence… et beauté… Oh oui je suis beauté…

8h01

l'appel est fait. Le cours commence dans le grand cachot. Je pense que Rogue m'en veut personnellement il sait qu'il fait froid dans ce cachot, il veut que j'attrape un rhume.. Il me faut des gardes du corps pour me protéger…Pourquoi je traîne avec ce rouquin de Weasley, il est pas beau, il est bête, enfin tout le contraire de moi…

8h07

Je m'ennuie… Je crois que Weasley déteint sur moi, car d'habitude je me suffit à moi-même… Je suis si parfait…Ah, je m'aime….Je m'aime…. Tu m'aimes… Elle m'aime… Nous m'aimons… Vous m'aimez… Elles m'aiment…Et oui je peux conjuguer le verbe m'aimer à tous les temps du présent de vérité générale… Franchement ce verbe existe que pour moi…

8h58

ZZZ…fin de l'explication de Rogue sur comment manier la baguette et le chaudron… mais moi je m'en fiche je sais déjà m'en servir… Je suis si parfait… J'suis un génie…

8h59

Faut se mettre par groupe de deux… Oh non je suis avec le pouilleux de Weasley… J'en rigole tellement qu'il fait pitié… J'suis bien obligé de lui sourire sinon il va le prendre mal… Dire que je suis avec lui par pure bonté… Il devrait me payer parce que je m'occupe de lui… et oui avec lui c'est tout de même quelque chose... Oh mon Dieu, je suis Saint Potter…Béni par le monde…Qu'est ce qu'il a me regardé le Weasley… J'ai l'impression qu'il veut m'embrasser… Faut qu'il se calme… J'aimerais tant lui renverser la potion sur la tête… Franchement qu'elle idée de faire une potion de furoncles… J'suis tellement parfait et les autres moches que personne ne peut rivaliser avec ma beauté… Alors pourquoi une potion de furoncles... une potion de beauté serait plus utile à Weasley…

9h03

C'est la sixième fois que je me fais engueuler par Rogue… Weasley me regarde d'un air « c'est de ta faute »… Mais s'il n'était pas là je serais super… mais là il faut pas que je sois trop parfait sinon le pauvre, il est déjà pas aidé par la nature, qu'il serait ridicule….Weasley le rejeté par la nature…

9h05

Weasley m'accuse d'avoir fait une bêtise… Il doit pas savoir que je suis parfait…

9h07

Weasley m'accuse encore d'avoir fait une bêtise… Il doit toujours pas savoir que je suis parfait…

9h09

Weasley m'accuse encore d'avoir fait une bêtise… Il doit toujours pas savoir que je suis parfait…

9h17

Weasley m'accuse d'avoir mis tous les zestes de Je-sais-plus-quoi dans la potion… Mais moi je croyais que c'était la poubelle et pas le chaudron… Il faut dire que Weasley à un chaudron de merde… ça aurait le mien…Il est tellement parfait que chaque potion aurait été réussie… Moi aussi je suis parfait…

9h18

Non mais oh le Weasley il allait quand même pas croire que j'allais laisser passer ça… Et puis quoi encore… J'ai eu raison de dire à Rogue que c'était de sa faute…Ah la Granger m'a regardé d'un air « c'est toi le boss »…Mais tu sais Granger j'suis vraiment en boss… J'peux te le prouver mais je vais pas le faire car tu ne m'a pas prouvé que tu le méritais…

9h32

Oh le boss… J'ai réussi à avoir une potion rose fluo… Admirez le travail du génie…Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce que je suis parfait… Je suis donc un génie parfait…. Ou un parfait génie…

9h50

Bientôt la fin du cours… Granger a de beaux yeux…Le Rogue, il fonce sur nous… J'suis sûr qu'il va me remercier d'être si parfait et il va me donner des points en plus… Mais en fait pas du tout… Il m'a plutôt dit : « Potter espèce d'incapable ( Mais Monsieur J'suis un génie) vous avez réussi à avoir une potion rose fluo même Londubat n'a pas réussi ( c'est normal il a pas inventé l'eau chaude…) Potter vous avez peut-être des tendances sexuelles, euh on va dire, secrètes mais ce n'est pas une raison de vouloir les avouer à tout le monde dans mon cours, cela ne regarde que vous… (Ben dit donc j'te permet pas toi…lave toi les cheveux avant de m'adresser la parole)… Pour la peine, vous avez le droit à une retenue, vous pourrez apprendre contrôler vos pulsions… tout en récurant les WC…( mais bien sûr… il croit tout de même pas que je vais le faire...) D'ailleurs Weasley vous accompagnera… » Oh merci… j'ai trouvé ma Cendrillon… enfin dans le sens de servante… pas dans le sens de ma princesse… J'aurais cas faire le coup qui marche à chaque fois de « Ron t'a cas le faire moi je dois préserver mes mains pour pouvoir tuer le seigneur des Tenèbres »…

10h10

fin du cours de potion… ….pas de pause car en retard pour le cours de sortilèges…Fichu Rogue, je pourrais pas faire payer mes autographes…

10h15

enfin assit dans la salle…. Je suis à côté d'Hermione….J'vais essayer de repousser ses avances… J'ai quand même une réputation à tenir…

10h36

J'ai fait une blague trop marrante… Weasley a rigolé, mais je pense qu'il a pas compris la blague.. Mais bon d'un autre côté je le comprends je fais tout le temps des blagues drôles alors il sait que dès que je fais une blague ce sera drôle… Ah oui j'oubliais l'essentiel la blague : « Une fillette tout essoufflée arrive à la maison : - Papa, papa, tu connais la dernière ? - Non ! - Eh bien, c'est moi ! »

J'suis trop un génie des blagues… Je devrais écrire un livre de blagues…

11h59

A table

13h00

cours de métamorphose

13h26

J'ai demandé à Weasley s'il savait transformer un crayon en fleur… Il m'a dit non… Il est trop nul… ça m'étonne pas… Il m'a répondu insolent, je l'ai dit à la prof… Il a été puni… Weasley au piquet… De toute façon j'ai toujours su que c'était sa vrai place… J'suis trop un génie… Ma fleur je vais la passer à McGo pour avoir une bonne note…

13h36

Ho non Weasley est de retour… Il pue…

13h58

Suis sûr que si je relève la mèche que j'ai devant les yeux, McGo deviendra folle de moi… Mes notes augmenteront…. Flûte ça n'a pas marché… McGo n'a pas regardé mais Lavande a frémit… Je crois qu'elle est sous mon charme.. Qui ne l'est pas ??? J'suis si parfait…

14h59

Fin de cours de métamorphose… Faut que je parle à McGo… Je crois que je pourrais avoir 6 points en plus dans ma moyenne… Super…

15h00

Elle n'a pas voulu… J'suis pourtant un génie… Mais apparemment les génies ne sont pas reconnus dans cette école…

15h16

En selle sur nos balais… Je vole mieux que tout le monde… J'suis si parfait…

15h46

Aïe me suis pris un arbre en pleine face… Oh mon Dieu je vais être défiguré… Heureusement Bibine m'a défendu : « Weasley Espèce d'imbécile, si tu avais été là où j'ai dis d'y être (Il aurait pût me défendre contre l'agresseur… Il faut que je pense sérieusement à acheter des gardes du corps…) Harry ne se serait jamais cogner sur l'arbre…Heureusement que son joli minois n'a rien… » Que veux-tu je suis tellement parfait que je ne crains rien…

16h01

Ai accroché ma cape dans un arbre… c'est de la faute de Weasley encore…

16h29

Suis tombé du balai… encore un coup de Weasley...

16h33

Essaye de remonter du balai… Si un jour je chope Weasley je lui fais sa fête…

16h45

C'est ça d'avoir les grâces du prof, j'suis sur son balai… Prenez-en de la graine les amis… J'suis le meilleur être parfait de la Terre…non de l'Univers… non encore mieux de la galaxie…

17h15

Sorti du vestiaire… Il est où ce Weasley…

17h20

il est où ce con…

17h46

Ai trouvé Weasley à la bibliothèque… J'croyais qu'il ne savait pas lire… ça m'étonne… Tiens Hermione vient vers moi…

17h47

J'crois que j'suis amoureux….

17h50

Je confirme je suis amoureux… oui je suis amoureux de moi… Même pire, je suis fou de moi… Oh Harry qu'est ce que t'es trop bien…. Si je pouvais je m'embrasserais… Je n'arrêterais pas de le faire…

18h01

A table… Direction la Grande Salle

18h06

Allez marrons nous un coup… Oh mince j'ai pas fait exprès… j'ai renversé de l'eau sur Weasley… Tu parles…

18h07

Malin comme je suis, je saute sur l'occasion pour devenir encore plus populaire…il suffit que je dise : « OH regardez tout le monde Ron a fait dans son pantalon….Ouh la honte »

19h00

Weasley le petit bébé va se coucher….

22h00

Vais me coucher

23h45

Ai fait un cauchemar… Ai rêvé que Weasley devenait plus beau que moi… Ai eu peur… Mais je sais que c'est pas possible…J'veux changer de lit… Weasley veut pas… Il m'a dit d'aller me faire cuire un œuf.. Je lui crie dessus virilement pour lui monter mon pouvoir…

23h47

Ai réussi…à dormir dans le lit de Neville… C'est mieux que rien… Le mien étant mouillé…


	4. en attendant la suite

Coucou tout le monde…

C'est juste pour vous dire que la suite va bientôt arriver alors patience…

Je tiens juste à répondre à mes reviews…

Tout d'abord **merci à** : **Hermi33**, ma première revieweuse…

Puis à **Milady 2**, la seconde (et puis aussi merci pour ses nombreuses reviews)…A quand les autres ????

Alors, les autres journaux à venir sont ceux de : Hermione, Drago, Pansy Parkinson, Crabe&Goyle, les profs, Neville (pas sûre pour Neville car il faudrait surement que je modifie ceux d'Harry et Ron…)…

Et oui, les journaux sont super continus… Comment font-ils pour les écrire alors qu'ils sont sur le balai ??? (quest d'Hermi33réponse : La plume à papote existe, en plus il se peut qu'ils écrivent leur journal au présent, même s'ils l'écrivent le soir...

Pour répondre à ce qu'à dit Milady2, c'est vrai que ça va un peu vite… mais la vie de tout les jours va vite alors… En plus, je suis assez lente pour écrire….( Vous devriez le savoir…) donc je ne peux pas me permettre de tout écrire (même si j'aimerais le faire…)… Mais si les menus des repas t'intéressent, dit le moi milady2…

Sinon j'ai pas trop de réponses à mettre puisque je n'ai pas trop de questions...

Allez bizoo…

Je remercie : ce qui lisent tout….

Je ne remercie pas : ce qui ne lisent pas ma fic…


	5. journal d'Hermione

**JOURNAL D'HERMIONE GRANGER**

Mercredi 14 décembre

7h30

Petit déjeuner dans la grande salle…

7h45

Harry et Ron arrivent dans la grande salle… Franchement Harry est plus beau que Ron… Il a un beau sourire… Il a l'air d'être sûr de lui pas comme Ron… Oh mon Dieu, voilà Drago… Faut pas que je rougisse… Oh Drago…

7h57

Vais chercher mes affaires pour aller au cours de Potions… Génial… ça va être encore un super cours… On va apprendre pleins de trucks… En plus je pourrais regarder Harry comme je le veux… Il est assez beau… Allez Hermione, arrête de penser aux gars… Pense aux cours, concentre toi, montre leur que tu es la meilleure… Oui, c'est ça je suis la meilleure.. Je suis tout à fait capable de réussir… Oh, mon Dieu, Drago me regarde d'un regard de braise, je sens que je vais défaillir… C'est pas possible je vais tout rater… Mais non te dis pas ça, Hermione…tu VAS réussir….

8h01

L'appel est fait. Le cours commence dans le plus grand cachot…Il fait froid… Mais heureusement qu'il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à mon cerveau pour chauffer et être prêt aux questions… En tout cas, c'est pas comme ce Weasley… Il a pas beaucoup de chance dans la vie… Il est moche et il est bête…Tout le contraire d'Harry quoi….

8h07

On a l'impression qu'Harry réfléchit beaucoup à ce que dit le professeur… Je suis heureuse que, malgré le fait que le professeur Rogue n'aime pas Harry, celui-ci fait des efforts pour écouter le cours… D'ailleurs le professeur Rogue est un très bon professeur… C'est normal aussi car Harry est un bon élève…

8h58

Le professeur Rogue a fini de nous expliquer la pratique théorique. Tout ce qu'il avait dit, je le savais déjà… C'est dommage que le professeur Rogue ne croit pas en mes capacités… Je peux lui montrer que je suis loin d'être un cornichon comme il le dit lui-même… Ah, vivement qu'on commence la réalisation de la potion.. ça va être super…

8h59

Faut se mettre par groupe de deux…Je suis avec Malefoy, heureusement… Il a l'air tellement heureux d'être avec moi… J'aurais bien voulu être avec Harry, car il est assez beau.. et intelligent bien sûr… mais je dois avouer que Drago a quand même un certain charme… D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je traîne avec Harry et Weasley… J'aurai dû traîner plutôt avec Harry et Drago, ils sont tellement craquants tous les deux… Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce que je dis ??? Mon esprit divague, je dois me concentrer sur le cours… Enfin je suis quasiment sûre de réussir cette potion de furoncles grâce à l'alliance de mon intelligence avec le sourire de Drago…. Ça marche à coup sûr… Allez Hermione re-concentre toi…Pour faire une bonne potion de furoncles, il faut... Drago... Oh oui Drago....NON, Hermione concentre toi... C'est pas possible... Je suis trop distraite par mon Drago... Bon sang, Hermione concentre toi...

9h03

Il faut l'avouer le professeur Rogue a quand même un don pour faire respecter la justice et le silence… C'est la sixième fois que le maître des potions gronde sur Harry… Harry a l'air pourtant de ne pas lui en vouloir… Quelle grandeur d'âme il a ce Harry, ce n'est pas comme ce coquin de Weasley… La seule chose que je reproche au professeur c'est de se tromper, ce n'est pas le parfait Harry qui faut gronder mais cette fouine de Weasley…

9h05

Weasley fait une bêtise et la met sur le dos d'Harry… Il n'a pas le droit… Drago semble d'accord avec moi, il m'a sourit…

9h07

Weasley re-fait une bêtise et la met sur le dos d'Harry… Drago semble encore avec moi… Il m'a encore sourit… Il a un si beau sourire que j'en oublierais le cours… Non, c'est pas possible… D'ailleurs, il faut que je remue la potion, sinon…

9h09

Weasley re-refait une bêtise et la met sur le dos d'Harry… C'est inimaginable à quel point Weasley est cruel avec celui qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Harry notre héros… Harry notre sauveur… Harry notre seigneur… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… Ah la potion, elle bout, j'ai failli oublier de la remuer… Ce Weasley, il va nous faire rater notre potion… petite enflure, va… Oh, j'ai dit un gros mot… Mince alors…

9h17

Apparemment Weasley n'a pas écouté les doux conseils d'Harry… Il a tout jeté en même temps dans le chaudron… Alors que l'art de faire une potion consiste à être patient et à être rigoureux… Drago, Harry et moi le sont évidemment … Quand à nous (Drago et moi), tout va pour le mieux, notre potion est bien faite (même si Weasley a essayé de nous détourner du droit chemin), j'ai même l'impression que Drago m'apprécie pour ce que je suis… C'est une bonne nouvelle… C'est normal, car sans vouloir être prétentieuse, je suis quand même une bonne élève…

9h18

Harry, soucieux de faire connaître la vérité au monde, a fait remarqué au professeur que ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle de Weasley… Il a totalement raison, l'injustice ne peut pas régner ainsi… J'ai lancé à l'intention de Weasley un regard plein de reproches, qui voulait clairement dire que Ron ne méritait pas être mon ami (si je peux l'appeler ainsi) il m'est tellement inférieur… Je crois que Drago a sourit du fait que le professeur ait grondé sur Weasley… Drago est intelligent, il a compris quelle était la vraie valeur de Weasley…

9h32

En jetant un coup d'œil sur le chaudron d'à côté j'ai vu la couleur rose fluo de la potion… La mienne étant verdâtre, j'en conclu que Weasley avait fait une erreur… Alors gentiment, je fais la remarque à Drago… Il a rigolé… Il a dit que cela ne l'étonnait pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent Drago, tout comme Harry, et tout comme moi… Oh mon Dieu, faut que j'arrête de penser aux garçons… Faut que je me concentre sur le cours… Allez faut que j'arrête… Concentre toi Hermione…. Respire bien… Et hop, c'est reparti… Alors il suffit que je rajoute un demi gramme de poudre de bicorne et la potion sera finie.... Et oui, elle sera finie avant les autres… Je suis sûre que notre très cher professeur l'a remarqué…

9h50

Malheureusement c'est bientôt la fin du cours….Qu'est ce qu'il a à me fixer le Weasley, il veut ma photo… Tiens Harry me regarde aussi… ça me fait plaisir qu'il me regarde… Il est presque aussi parfait que Drago… Par contre si Ron pouvait retirer ses yeux de moi, ce serait bien… En plus il est limite en train de me baver dessus ce con… Oh mon Dieu, j'ai encore dit un gros mot… Le professeur Rogue se rapproche de nous… Il va sûrement me féliciter d'être aussi brillante…

Mais en fait pas du tout… Je crois même qu'il va gronder le pauvre Harry… « Potter espèce d'incapable ( alors ça monsieur c'est faux je veux protester c'est de la faute de cette incapable de Weasley ) vous avez réussi à avoir une potion rose fluo même Londubat n'a pas réussi ( c'est sûr il a pas Weasley comme coéquipier…) Potter vous avez peut-être des tendances sexuelles, euh on va dire, secrètes mais ce n'est pas une raison de vouloir les avouer à tout le monde dans mon cours, cela ne regarde que vous ( alors là monsieur je tiens à vous corriger ce sont LES tendances de Weasley pas celles d'Harry)…Pour la peine, vous avez le droit à une retenue, vous pourrez apprendre contrôler vos pulsions… tout en récurant les WC…(oh mon Dieu, et ses belles mains qu'est-ce qu'elles vont devenir…) D'ailleurs Weasley vous accompagnera… » Alors là, c'est bien fait Weasley… Le professeur a totalement raison…

Enfin presque, Harry ne devrait récurer les WC… ça c'est le futur job de Weasley…C'est sûr intelligent comme il est, il n'ira pas loin dans la vie… En plus, Harry ne doit pas s'occuper de cette tâche ingrate, il doit préserver ses mains pour pouvoir nous protéger du seigneur des Tenèbres… Drago semble ravi de cette punition… Drago est pris d'un fou rire… Je suis contente qu'il s'aperçoive aussi que Weasley n'est bon qu'à récurer les WC… Oh pour une fois que Drago est de mon avis… Oh mon Dieu, je suis en train de me rendre compte que je n'arrête pas de regarder le professeur Rogue depuis tout à l'heure… Cela ne se fait pas… Il pourrait penser que je suis mal polie, et je ne veut surtout pas qu'il le pense…

10h10

fin du cours de potions… C'est dommage que ça se termine aussi tôt… C'est dommage aussi qu'on soit en retard pour le cours de sortilèges… Le cours de Potions était très instructif… Même si je savais déjà tout faire…

10h15

Je suis enfin assise à côté d'Harry… Le cours promet d'être passionnant… Weasley me regarde d'un air de chien battu… Je crois qu'il est triste de ne pas être à côté d'Harry… Mais moi, je fais tout ça avant tout pour Harry… Imagine si Harry était encore à côté de Weasley, le pauvre… car être à côté de Weasley pendant deux heures, c'est quand même quelque chose…. Le pauvre Harry, je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser une heure de plus à côté de Weasley… Weasley pourrait déteindre sur Harry… Et ça, je m'y refuse… Oh mon Dieu, j'ai raté deux minutes trente de cours… Qu'est-ce que je m'en veux… Mes rêveries me font perdre des choses précieuses du cours… Hermione, concentre toi… Retiens toi de penser à Harry…. Ou même à Drago… Mince pourquoi j'ai prononcé son nom… Je n'aurais pas dû… Allez, tu vas te concentrer Hermione, hein…

10h36

Je m'en veut tellement mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce que Harry disait… Je sais que c'est une honte mais j'ai pas pu résister… Je rigole à la superbe blague d'Harry, d'ailleurs Drago le fait aussi… Je trouve que tout les trois nous formons un trio plein d'humour et de talent, bien sûr… Weasley a aussi rigolé mais il n'a pas compris la blague, pathétique… En plus il a un rire d'attardé… Dire qu'on doit l'avoir sur notre dos tout le temps… Il devrait nous payer pour pouvoir le faire… Ah j'oubliais un détail… Il est pauvre…

11h59

C'est l''heure d'aller manger… Je suis triste car on n'a pas cours… En plus, je suis triste car c'est un des seuls moments de la journée où je ne suis pas à côté, voire proche de Drago…. Heureusement qu'il y a Harry…

13h00

cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall… D'ailleurs ce cours est un des cours les plus intéressants que nous avons aujourd'hui… Oh j'allais oublier que le cours de potions et celui des sortilèges étaient intéressants aussi…

13h26

Harry chuchote à l'oreille de Weasley… Wealsey fait non de la tête… Harry dit que ça ne l'étonne pas… Moi non plus cela ne m'étonne pas, Weasley est un nul alors… tout ce que dira Harry ne pourra et ne sera pas compris par Weasley… D'ailleurs ce nul est puni pour avoir insulté Harry…

13h36

Weasley est de retour après 10 minutes passées au piquet… De là où j'étais je n'avais pas senti à quel point il sentait mauvais… Mais alors quand il est passé à côté de moi…Oh mon Dieu, l'Horreur… Weasley le feneck…

13h58

Je crois qu'Harry tente de me séduire… Il a presque réussit… Quand il a relevé sa mèche de devant sa cicatrice, oh mon Dieu, j'ai frémit… Si Drago n'était pas là je serais totalement conquise par Harry… Heureusement que Drago me fait rester sur le droit chemin des cours…

14h59

Malheureusement le cours se termine…Harry reste dans la salle pour parler au professeur McGonagall… Qu'est-ce qu'il est consciencieux… Il est parfait… D'un autre côté, Drago l'est aussi mais c'est juste qu'il est tellement doué qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide…

15h16

Un des cours que j'aime le moins : leçon de vol sur un balai… Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce cours, mais par contre j'ADORE regardé Drago et Harry voler sur un balai… Ils volent si bien, en plus ils sont trop beaux… Lorsque le vent s'engouffre dans leur chemise, et laisse transparaître leur torse musclé, c'est un régal….hum, j'adore… Par contre voir Weasley voler c'est un cauchemar…

15h46

Oh mon Dieu, Harry s'est cogné contre un arbre… J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait mal, mais sinon je veux bien le soigner…Le professeur est furieuse après Weasley, elle a bien raison… « Espèce d'imbécile Weasley, si tu avais été là où je dis d'y être (c'est à dire devant Harry pour lui sauver la vie) Harry ne se serait jamais cogner sur l'arbre…Heureusement que son joli minois n'a rien… » Drago rigole de Weasley… C'est vrai que c'est une honte que Weasley n'ait pas essayé de protéger Harry, après tout c'est Harry qui nous a sauvé du seigneur des Ténèbres…. Wealsey est un ingrat…

16h01

Harry a accroché sa cape dans une branche d'arbre… C'est de la faute de Weasley, qui est jaloux…

16h29

Oh mon Dieu, Harry est tombé de son balai, Weasley t'es qu'une petite fouine, vil et basse pour t'attaquer à Harry…

16h33

Pauvre Harry…

16h45

Harry est monté sur le balai du professeur… La chanceuse… Tu sais Harry, sur le mien, il y a aussi de la place… T'inquiète pas Drago, il y aura suffisamment de place pour toi, mon chou…

17h10

Je me suis faite toute belle pour aller voir Harry, ou Drago, je n'ai pas encore décidé… Quel dilemme… Qui saura me dire lequel des deux je désire, lequel m'attire, qui j'admire…

17h20

Je suis partie à la bibliothèque, ils doivent y être… Ils sont tellement cultivés…

17h35

Ai croisé Weasley à la bibliothèque… Je suis trop étonnée… Je pensais qu'il ne savait pas lire… Si cela se trouve, il s'est trompé d'endroit, ou alors il cherche des bandes dessinées…

17h38

Cette imbécile essaye de se mettre à côté de moi… C'est quand qu'il arrête de me coller l'asticot ??? Pourquoi il ne comprend que j'essaye de l'éviter… Il est vraiment lobotomiser ou il le fait exprès ???

17h46

Ai vu Harry… Ai décidé d'aller lui parler franchement…

17h47

Pourquoi Weasley me regarde comme ça ??? Il a peut-être compris que je l'évitais… Enfin pas trop tôt…Je sais qu'il est long à la détente, mais là, il bat tous les records…

17h50

Harry me voilà… Attend moi… Me laisse pas avec Weasley…

18h01

A table… Direction la Grande Salle

18h06

Harry vient juste de renverser de l'eau sur Weasley… Bien fait… Oh mon Dieu, je suis juste en face de Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Oh mon Dieu, il me regarde… Je crois que je lui plait… Quel bonheur… Allez Hermione concentre toi… On mange pour le moment… C'est pas le temps de rêvasser sur le corps du beau Drago… Il est tellement bien aussi qu'il faut pas m'en vouloir… Oh Drago…

18h07

Harry se moque de Weasley… C'est très marrant… Drago en rigole aussi… Quel merveilleux sourire, il a…

19h00

Weasley monte au dortoir… Moi je reste et essaye de parler à Harry…

19h02

Je peux pas, je suis trop timide… Qui l'eu crut ??? Je vais me coucher puisque je n'ai rien à faire… Je vais pouvoir rêver de lui et de Drago… Oh oui, …Le moment préféré de la journée… après les cours bien sûr…

23h45

Quelqu'un crie dans le dortoir des garçons… On dirait un gros bébé… Je suis sûre que cela doit être Weasley… Pas la peine de s'affoler… Il a dû faire un cauchemar… et puis faire pipi dans son lit…enfin comme d'habitude…


	6. Journal de Drago

** Attention : ce journal contient pas mal de mots grossiers. Ce journal n'est pas une critique envers les homosexuels, ni les handicapés...****Je ne suis ni homophobe, ni xénophobe,... Donc si vous êtes sensibles sur ce sujet sachez que je ne me moque pas d'eux... C'est juste la vision décalée que j'ai de Draco...**

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser car je pense que j'ai déçu un peu Milady2 (car ce journal est moins bien que les autres... J'en suis absolument pas fière...).. De plus ce journal a malheureusement bénéficié d'une pane d'ispiration doublée d'un trou de mémoire..._

_Merci quand même de le lire..lol_

_Bonne lecture_

_Popee_

**

* * *

**

**JOURNAL DE DRAGO « SANG PUR » MALEFOY**

Mercredi 14 décembre

7h45

Petit déjeuner dans la grande salle… Ai croisé la sang de bourbe de Granger… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche… Tiens voilà Potter et son larbin de Weasley… Franchement j'suis pas pédé mais faut avouer que Potter est plus mignon que Weasley… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?… J'deviens fou, je suis en train de fantasmer sur Potter… Oh pitié… Eh, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a rougir cette Granger… Elle veut ma photo ou quoi… Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand même il y a des limites… Elle se prend pour qui cette sale sang de bourbe…

7h57

Vais chercher mes affaires pour aller dans le cours de Potions… Oh puis j'ai pas envie… De toute façon, il m'en voudra pas le prof… Je suis son préféré… Attention j'ai dit préféré PAS son chouchou, car qui dit chouchou dit fayot… mais qui dit préféré dit le plus doué.. Oh ça rime…c'est super j'suis une génie…ET merde j'suis en train de virer gay, vlà que je fais des rimes maintenant…

Et re-merde… J'ai encore croisé la Granger… Elle peut pas s'arrêter 5 minutes de me regarder… Elle va me salir, rien qu'avec son regard de sang de bourbe… Et puis, c'est pas grave, je suis parfait qu'on ne verra pas trop la différence… Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que je raconte… Je deviens fou… Bien sûr que cette sale sang de bourbe va me salir rien qu'avec son regard…

8h01

L'appel est fait. Le cours commence dans le plus grand cachot… C'est le mieux… J'adore ce cours car quoi qu'il arrive j'aurais une bonne note… J'suis trop un dieu… Le talent, j'vous dit…

8h07

Qu'est-ce qu'il a le Potter ? Il en fait une gueule… Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas à mot à ce que dit Rogue, mais alors là franchement ça saute trop aux yeux… En plus, Potter ressemble à un gros boudin avec une cicatrice… Moi, j'suis beaucoup plus beau… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la Parkinson ? Faut qu'elle arrête de baver sur moi, et qu'elle se regarde dans une glace… Elle comprendra qu'elle a aucune chance avec moi… Et puis, ils m'énervent ces deux là le Crabbe et le Goyle à me suivre comme deux toutous… Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que je raconte.. J'adore ça… C'est le pied… Ca montre que je suis le chef des chefs… Potter, lui il a juste un Weasley et une sang-de bourbe après lui… C'est qu'un petit bouffon de toute manière, il mérite pas mieux…

8h58

Enfin ce vieux Rogounet a finit de nous saouler avec sa théorie… Il sait que je suis un dieu, s'il n'y avait que moi dans la classe, on aurait pas fait la théorie, mais la pratique directement… Elle en fait une de ces gueules la Granger… Elle a carrément les yeux qui sortent des orbites… Déjà que d'habitude elle a une sale gueule, mais la c'est carrément le pompon… Mais enfin qu'est-ce que je raconte… « C'est carrément le pompon… »… Je suis en train de me transformer en fille… L'horreur… Tout ça à cause de la Granger… Cette fichu sang de bourbe est en train de m'ensorceler… Faut que je pense sérieusement à la tuer…

8h59

Faut se mettre par groupe de deux…Je suis avec Granger, malheureusement… Elle a l'air tellement heureuse d'être avec moi… C'est normal, je suis si parfait… Oh, pitié j'aurais préféré me mettre avec Potter, qu'avec cette sang de bourbe… Lui au moins il a le sang un peu plus pur… Remarque d'un autre côté, si je n'avais pas été à côté de Granger, j'aurais dû me mettre avec cette sangsue de Parkinson… Alors, je peux dire que de ce point de vue, Granger m'a sauvé la vie… Oh mon Dieu, c'est pire que tout… Une sang de bourbe ma sauvé la vie… UNE SANG DE BOURBE M'A SAUVE LA VIE… Moi, un être au sang pur… Quelle honte…

On doit fabriquer une potion de furoncles… Quand elle sera prête je lui enverrai en pleine face… ça prouvera que je suis bien un Malefoy…Nan mais oh.. T'allais comme même pas croire que j'allais me laissé faire, sale sang de bourbe !

9h03

Ah le Potter, il a fait une bêtise… ça m'étonne pas… En plus il est avec Weasley, qui est limite cracmol… alors… Rogue est parti les engueuler pour la sixième fois de l'heure… Ce Rogue c'est un Saint… car ça aurait été moi, je n'aurais pas fait que de l'engueuler…

9h05

Re bourde de Potter Weasley

9h07

Re re-bourde de Potter Weasley… Tiens Granger se met à me re-mater… Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même… En plus, elle est trop bête… ça me fait trop rire… J'ai jamais rit autant à cause d'une sang de bourde… Je crois que c'est ma préférée… Elle est trop drôle… enfin sa stupidité est trop drôle…

9h09

Re re-re-bourde de Potter Weasley… Dire que c'est cet incapable qui a vaincu le plus grand sorcier du monde… Ce jour là, il a dû avoir un coup de pot, ou alors Dumbledore était là pour l'aider… comme à chaque fois..

9h17

Oh mon Dieu, ils sont trop pas doués à côté… Ces deux bouffons ont tout mis d'un coup dans le chaudron… Moi, suis trop doué.. Donc je réussis… Faut pas croire que j'ai besoin de cette Granger… Elle m'est totalement inutile… Si seulement je pouvais la tuer… Ou encore mieux, la faire souffrir… Le seul moment où je l'apprécierais vraiment c'est celui où elle me suppliera de ne pas la tuer… Et là, je pourrais la tuer… oh oui, ce serait le pied…

9h18

Le lâche de Potter a dénoncé son soit-disant copain (enfin le seul ami qu'il a…) Ce con était limite sur le point de chialer… Il a dit «c'est pas de ma faute, c'est Ron qui… »… Quel fayot imbécile, ce Potter… Aller chialer dans les jupes de Rogue… C'est indigne d'un sang presque pur… Il nous fait honte…

9h32

En jetant un coup d'œil sur le chaudron d'à côté j'ai vu la couleur rose fluo de la potion… La mienne étant verdâtre, j'en conclu que Potter avait fait une erreur… Granger, bête comme elle est, a cru qu'il fallait me mettre au courant de la couleur de la potion de Potter… Je l'avais vu avant elle… Pour qui elle me prend ?… Alors, j'ai rigolé car cette impure (si je peux la nommer ainsi…) m'a fait remarqué que c'était de la faute à Weasley… Et dire que les profs pensent qu'elle est vachement intelligente… Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont stupides ceux-là, pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle est bête… Cette imbécile n'a pas pigé que c'était de la faute à Potter… pas à Weasley…

9h50

Heureusement c'est bientôt la fin du cours…. Je vais pouvoir martyriser Parkinson, ou Crabbe Goyle… Qu'est ce qu'il a à me fixer le Weasley, il veut ma photo ou quoi… Tiens Potter me regarde aussi… Quelle bande de nuls ces deux-là… Le professeur Rogue se rapproche de nous… Il va sûrement me féliciter d'être aussi brillant…

Mais en fait pas du tout… Je crois même qu'il va gronder Potter… « Potter espèce d'incapable ( alors là, tu l'a dit bouffi ) vous avez réussi à avoir une potion rose fluo même Londubat n'a pas réussi (Ah, Potter est pire qu'un cracmol… Pas étonnant) Potter vous avez peutêtre des tendances sexuelles, euh on va dire, secrètes mais ce n'est pas une raison de vouloir les avouer à tout le monde dans mon cours, cela ne regarde que vous ( Il est malin le Rogue, n'est-ce pas…)…Pour la peine, vous avez le droit à une retenue, vous pourrez apprendre contrôler vos pulsions… tout en récurant les WC…(comme ça Potter pourra s'entraîner à son futur job…) D'ailleurs Weasley vous accompagnera… » C'est deux-là font bien la paire…

Je suis pris d'un fou rire énorme… car je me suis aperçu que Potter n'est bon qu'à récurer les WC…

10h10

fin du cours de potions… C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas plus en retard pour le cours de sortilèges… Le cours de Potions était très chiant… mais heureusement que Potter est là pour égayer les cours par sa stupidité…

10h15

Je suis malheureusement assis à côté de Parkinson.… Le cours promet d'être passionnant… La sang de bourde est assis de Potter… Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser avec ces deux bouffons… Il manque plus que Weasley… Et là ça sera le bouquet… Mais c'est pas possible, je tourne vraimenthomo « ce sera le bouquet… » non mais sans blague… Il faut que je demande à Rogue, une potion pour vaincre mon évolution en femme…. Je pense que lui aussi a dû ressentir ça quand il était plus jeune…

10h36

Qu'est ce qu'il est pathétique le Potter… Franchement, il me déçoit souvent… Mais je crois que Weasley et Sang de Bourbe me déçoivent encore plus, ils rient à la blague pourrie de notre ami Potter le pathétique… Qu'est ce qu'elle fait la Parkinson, elle écrit quoi ? Elle sait écrire ? Non, c'est pas possible, elle doit plutôt dessiner…. C'est pas possible non plus, elle ne sait pas dessiner

11h59

L'heure d'aller manger… Je suis heureux car on a pas cours… En plus, je suis vachement content car c'est un des seuls moments de la journée où je ne suis pas à côté voire proche de Granger…. Malheureusement j'ai oublié le fait que c'est aussi une des seul moments où Parkinson me colle toute la journée…

13h00

cours de métamorphose avec la vieille chouette de McGo… On fout jamais rien de bien dans son cours… Est-ce qu'on apprend des sortilèges de morts ? Non… Est-ce qu'on apprend à faire souffrir les gens ? Non…Est-ce qu'on apprend à frapper des moldus sans se fatiguer ? Non…. Bref, c'est ce que je dis : on ne fait rien d'intéressant dans son cours…

13h26

Potter chuchote des mots doux à Weasley… Wealsey fait non de la tête… Apparemment Potter s'est pris un râteau…Un de plus ça doit pas lui faire de mal, il est si habitué à s'en prendre.. Potter lui fait une remarque, Weasley l'insulte et se fait punir… Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bêtes ces deux là… Ils sont pas discrets et bêtes…

13h36

Weasley est de retour après 10 minutes passées au piquet… Quelle tête de débile qu'il a…

13h58

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce Potter ?Je crois qu'il tente de séduire la vieille McGo en révélant sa cicatrice… Je sais qu'il est pas doué, qu'il se prend toujours des râteaux mais là essayer de se taper la vieille McGo.. C'est inimaginable… Il me donne envie de vomir…

14h59

Heureusement le cours se termine…Potter reste dans la salle pour parler à McGo… Qu'est-ce qu'il est bête… Il va se prendre un autre râteau…

15h16

Un des cours que j'aime le plus : leçon de vol sur un balai… Car je peux éviter Parkinson, tuer Granger, Potter Weasley… C'est vraiment un de mes cours préférés…

15h46

Oh mon Dieu, Potter s'est cogné contre un arbre… Il est trop handicapé.. J'espère qu'il s'est fait mal, sinon je veux bien l'achever… La prof est furieuse après Weasley, … « Espèce d'imbécile Weasley, si tu avais été là où je dis d'y être (c'est à dire devant Potter pour que les deux meurent) Harry ne se serait jamais cogner sur l'arbre…Heureusement que son joli minois n'a rien… » Ils sont vraiment tous pathétiques… Si on ne nous enseignait autre chose que des cours inutiles, je pourrais avoir appris comment tuer 20 personnes d'un coup… ou en tout cas je pourrais au moins en tuer 5… ça serait bien…

16h01

Potter a accroché sa cape dans une branche d'arbre… C'est trop drôle… Il a faillit s'étouffer… C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussit à se tuer… Il est trop handicapé pour ça…

16h29

Potter est tombé de son balai… J'suis trop mort de rire…

16h33

Pauvre Potter… C'est pas possible d'être aussi handicapé à cet âge…

16h45

Potter est monté sur le balai de Bibine… La malchanceuse… Potter est une vraie calamité…

17h10

Les cours sont finis… Cool… Je vais pouvoir embêter des élèves de poufsouffle…

17h20

Finalement, je décide de me réfugier dans le dortoir, Parkinson ne me trouvera pas comme ça…

17h35

Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie….

17h38

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire….

17h46

Aïe Aïe Aïe, je m'ennuie vraiment…

17h47

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Mes devoirs ? Non, mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte… Je suis un Malefoy, un vrai, un pur, un dur….

18h01

A table… C'est l'heure de manger…. Direction la Grande Salle

18h06

Potter vient juste de renverser de l'eau sur Weasley… Bien fait… Oh mon Dieu, La sang de bourde me fixe…Qu'est ce qu'elle est moche avec ses dents de lapin et sa touffe de cheveux… J'ai une trop bonne idée… J'ai qu'à lui couper les cheveux et le lui faire manger… ça serait drôle… Vraiment très drôle…

18h07

Potter se moque de Weasley… C'est très marrant… Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qu'il l'embête… Mais bon, pour une fois que Potter fait quelque chose de bien… Je vais lui laisser faire…

19h00

Je m'ennuie… Je vais tuer des mouches ça m'occupera….

19h02

Eh pan, prend toi ça la mouche, en pleine face.. Eh pan, c'est au moins la troisième que je tue… Je suis content…

23h45

Bilan de la journée : J'suis en colère car c'est la première fois dans mon journal où je ne fais que de raconter la vie de Potter, et que je parle très peu de la mienne qui est beaucoup plus intéressante… En plus je vire gay… ce qui m'inquiète légèrement…en plus ce que je dit est inintéressant… Bref, aujourd'hui c'est pas mon jour… Mais demain je jure solennellement que je reprendrais les bonnes habitudes… C'est à dire embêter Potter et la Sang de Bourbe, faire souffrir des gars de Poufsouffle…. Bref : embêter un max de personnes possibles en un temps donné… Et aussi renvoyer chier Parkinson, martyriser Crabbe Goyle… Bref reprendre les habitudes…


	7. Journaux de Crabbe & Goyle

**JOURNAUX DE CRABBE GOYLE**

Mercredi 14 décembre

5h30

Heure du lever. Il faut se dépêcher de s'habiller avant que notre Maître Drago Malefoy ne se réveille… Le Maître a raison….

5h31

Le Maître s'est levé… On a dû attendre 1h45 debout, devant la porte de la salle de bain, avant qu'il ne sorte pour aller manger… Le Maître a raison….

7h45

Petit déjeuner dans la grande salle… On a dû se dépêcher de manger après que le Maître s'est servi pour finir de manger avant lui…. On a mangé de bonnes côtelettes de bœuf, du bacon, des œufs et du fromage, de la sauce tomate, des toasts, des céréales et du jus d'orange… On a mangé tout ça en 12 min, car le maître, lui, ne mange pas beaucoup… Il a un appétit d'oiseau… et il doit selon lui « garder sa ligne »… Le Maître a raison….

7h57

On doit aller chercher les affaires de potions du Maître… On les lui passe, il ne nous dit pas merci… Le Maître a raison….

8h01

L'appel est fait. Le cours commence dans le plus grand cachot… Il fait froid…. On est obligé de donner à notre Maître nos pulls pour qu'il n'ait pas froid… Le Maître a raison….

8h07

Le Maître a raison : 2 + 2 5…

8h58

On a pas compris ce qu'à dit Rogue, mais c'est pas grave car Le Maître a toujours raison….

8h59

Faut se mettre par groupe de deux… On est ensemble… Le Maître se retrouve avec la sang de bourbe, le Maître est en colère, il nous puni…. On doit fabriquer une potion de furoncles pour la passer au Maître… Le Maître a raison….

9h03

Potter s'est fait gronder… Le Maître est ravi… Le Maître a raison….

9h07

Potter s'est fait gronder… Le Maître est ravi… Le Maître a raison….

9h09

Potter s'est fait gronder… Le Maître est ravi… Qu'est ce qu'il est bien notre Maître.. Le Maître a raison…

9h17

Notre Maître nous demande d'éliminer la sang de bourde… On essaye donc… On se rapproche d'elle… Le Maître nous engueule et nous dit qu'on est trop stupide et qu'on devait l'éliminer à la pause et pas pendant le cours… Le Maître a raison…

9h18

Le Maître rigole… Nous aussi… Le Maître a raison….

9h32

La potion du Maître est verte… La notre doit l'être… car Le Maître a raison….

9h50

C'est bientôt la fin du cours… On doit récupérer les affaires du Maître et attendre les ordres qui nous donne… Le Maître a raison…. Le prof engueule Potter, le Maître rigole « Potter espèce d'incapable (le Maître rigole, on doit aussi rigoler) vous avez réussi à avoir une potion rose fluo même Londubat n'a pas réussi (On a une potion verte… Le maître rigole… On rigole aussi…) Potter vous avez peut - être des tendances sexuelles, euh on va dire, secrètes mais ce n'est pas une raison de vouloir les avouer à tout le monde dans mon cours, cela ne regarde que vous (le Maître rigole, on rigole aussi bien qu'on sache pas pourquoi : le Maître a raison….…)…Pour la peine, vous avez le droit à une retenue, vous pourrez apprendre contrôler vos pulsions… tout en récurant les WC…( le Maître rigole toujours, on continue donc à rigoler …) D'ailleurs Weasley vous accompagnera… »

10h10

fin du cours de potions… début cours de sortilèges… Il faut se précipiter à l'intérieur de la salle pour que le Maître ait une bonne place au fond de la classe... Le Maître a raison….

10h15

On a réussi à mettre le Maître à côté de Pansy… Il est content… On est content… Le Maître a raison….

10h36

Le Maître regarde partout dans la salle… On fait la même chose… Il faut protéger le Maître… Il nous sourit… Le Maître a raison….

11h59

L'heure d'aller manger… On a faim… Mais il faut qu'on respecte la règle… On mange après qu'il ait commencé à manger… Et on finit avant qu'il ait fini de manger… Le Maître a raison…. C'est bien pour nous…

13h00

cours de métamorphose… Le Maître se met au fond de la classe… Le Maître a raison….

13h26

Le Maître rit car Weasley est puni. On rit aussi car le Maître a raison….

13h30

… Le Maître a de toute façon raison…

14h59

Le cours se termine… On se précipite pour faire sortir Le Maître en premier… Le Maître a raison….

15h16

Leçon de vol sur un balai… Il faut qu'on récupère les affaires du Maître… Il dit qu'il vole si bien sur un balai… Le Maître a raison….

15h46

Le Maître rigole alors : on rigole…La prof est furieuse après Weasley, … « Espèce d'imbécile Weasley, si tu avais été là où je dis d'y être (…) Harry ne se serait jamais cogner sur l'arbre…Heureusement que son joli minois n'a rien… » Le Maître nous parle de tuer Potter… On commence à s'exécuter… Il nous dit qu'on est que des idiots car il faut faire ça quand y'a pas de prof… Le Maître a raison….

16h29

Le Maître ritde la chute de Potter… On fait de même car Le Maître a raison….

16h33

Le maître nous passe une tomate pourrie pour qu'on l'envoie en pleine tête de Granger… On essaye mais on loupe… Le Maître est furieux… Le Maître a raison…

16h45

Potter est monté sur le balai de Bibine… Le Maître n'est pas content car on peut pas désarçonner Potter de son balai car il y a la prof… Il faut qu'on attende… Le Maître a raison..

17h10

Les cours sont finis… On suit le Maître pour pas que des impurs lui parle… Le Maître a raison….

17h20

Le Maître s'isole dans le dortoir… On attend devant la porte, debout… Le Maître a raison…

17h35

Le Maître est toujours a l'intérieur du dortoir… Le Maître a raison…

17h46

Le Maître est toujours a l'intérieur du dortoir… Le Maître a raison…

18h01

A table… C'est l'heure de manger…. Direction la Grande Salle… On conduit le Maître jusqu'à la table des Serpentard… Il n'y a pas eu d'incidents… On a juste dû assommer un petit Poufsouffle qui a voulu passer devant le Maître… Le Maître a raison…

18h06

Le Maître sourit… On sourit… Le Maître a raison….

18h07

Potter se moque de Weasley… Le Maître rit… On rit… Le Maître a raison…

19h00

Le Maître veut tuer des mouches… On sécurise le périmètre… Le Maître a raison…

19h02

Il en a tuer trois… Il est trop fort… Le Maître a raison…

23h45

Le Maître se couche… On a vérifié son lit… Il n'y a pas de pièges contre lui… Le Maître est prudent… Le Maître raison…

Voici un exemplaire de ce que Le Maître nous a passé… Nous devons le respecter tout les joursà la lettre…

LES DIX COMMANDEMENTS DE DRAGO MALEFOY

1) Ton unique Maître je suis… Point d'autres Maîtres tu n'auras… Tout ce que je dirais, tu approuveras car raison le Maître a…

2) Ton Maître, seul, tu honoreras….

3) Ton Maître tu protégeras…

4) Ma parole tu respecteras…

5) Mes ordres tu accompliras…

6) Les moldus et sang de bourbe tu martyriseras…

7) Potter tu ridiculiseras…

8) Inutile pour ton Maître tu ne seras pas…

9) Vols, violence et honte tu répandras…

10) Réfléchir tu ne feras pas…


	8. réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews…**

Désolée je comptais pas faire un chapitre spécial sur ça mais bon étant donné que j'arrive pas à terminer le journal de Pansy, je préfère répondre aux reviews sur un nouveau chapitre séparé.

S'il vous plait ne laissez pas de reviews sur ce sujet car ce chapitre sera « remove » quand je mettrais le chapitre de Pansy on line…(et oui je fais pas une classe européenne anglais pour rien….)

Donc je vais répondre dans l'ordre chronologique.

Tout d'abord- merci (et re-merci) **_à Hermi33_** ma première revieweuse (congratulation !). Donc comme je ferai divers journaux. Je vais m'attaquer à Pansy (Attention ce ne sera pas un journal), et ceux des profs…Puis après ma fic sera achever et j'en écrirai une autre qui est en cours d'élaboration pour le moment… (mais chut c'est le secret…).. C'est vrai que les journaux sont super continus mais après tout on est dans le monde sorcier, alors…

-merci aussi à **_Milady2 :_** ma plus grande fan (c'est elle qui le dit, ça ne vient pas de moi) qui d'ailleurs m'a écrit 9 reviews. Donc celle-ci m'a fait remarqué que je n'aime ni Sirius, Ni Hermione, ni Rémus : alors que mes couples préf sont Mione/Rémus et Sirius/Hermione.. Donc j'ai corrigé l'erreur… D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y repense je n'aime pas le couple Mione/Rémus.. mais par contre le couple Mione/Sirius ne me choque pas.. Je trouve même qu'ils vont bien ensemble…

- donc re-merci à **_Milady2_** : c'est gentil de trouver ma fic marrante…J'ai eu peur à un moment.. Je me suis dit que si ça se trouve j'avais loupé l'effet drôle.. Je n'aime pas par contre le surnom de Sexy Sevy donné par Freyda…Je préfère Sevychou…

- donc merci toujours **_à Milady2_** : pour son idée de sort anti-vrai-lecture mais j'y avais déjà songé…On voit que les grands esprits se rencontrent… Merci aussi à Milady2 dans ses conseils de « comment utiliser le site »

- Merci aussi à **_Tchichilla_** : comme tu la dit le chapitre de Drago est moins bien.. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à moins réussir les chapitre des perso que j'aime… Au niveau du surnom : je sais plus pourquoi popee… Ah si je me rappelle.. En 3ième on a vu Quo Vadis,ça parlait de Néron et j'ai entendu le nom de Poppée… J'ai trouvé ça joli.. Mais par contre je n'aime pas du tout l'écrire comme ça s'écrit…Donc j'ai préféré retiré un P et un accent sur le e…Donc merci de l'écrire avec un seul P..

- Re-re-re-merci à **_Milady2 :_** je n'étais pas en panne d'inspi pour Drago, la période de « je m'ennuie » a été fait exprès. Malheureusement j'ai pas assez développé. Je voulais faire un rapprochement avec Rogue plus jeune… Pour « le Maître a raison » de Crabbe Goyle c'était fait exprès… Après tout leur journaux n'ont pas besoin d'être cohérents.. C'est Crabbe et Goyle je le rappelle…

- Merci à **_Chupi _**: même si la review n'est pas très positive, c'est une review…Je tiens tout d'abord à lui dire que cette fic est à prendre au second degré… Je suis désolée de ne pas partager ton point de vue mais après tout c'est bien que tout le monde ne pense pas la même chose… ( vive la tolérance… et n'oublie pas le respect ça change l'école…)

- Re-merci à **_Hermi33_** : mais par contre je sais pas si la suite va bientôt arriver.

Alors comme d'hab : je tiens à remercier -les gens qui ont lu ce chapitre bien ennuyeux mais utile (enfin j'espère…c'est surtout pour pas que vous pensiez que je ne pense pas aux revieweurs…)

- ma grand-mère (qui ne lira pas mais tout de même) pour ces bonnes gaufres… miam miam…

- Milady2, Hermi33, Chupi,Tchichilla

Je ne remercie pas : - ceux qui critiquent sans mettre des reviews

-ce qui ne rient pas et qui mettent pas de reviews

-ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de lire jusqu'au bout et qui ne laisse pas de reviews…

- mon prof d'histoire qui ne m'a pas laissé le tps de faire l'ECJS…


	9. Lettre ouverte à

_Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un journal intime mais plutôt une lettre que Pansy a écrit… (D'ailleurs si vous avez lu le journal de Drago, vous aurez facilement deviné qu'elle l'a écrit dans le cours de sortilèges…).. J'espère vous allez l'aimer…_

* * *

Mercredi 14 Décembre Lette ouverte 

J'ai décidé de t'écrire car la situation actuelle ne peut plus durer… Vois-tu la première fois où je t'ai rencontré, tu m'avais paru tel un ange, sorti tout droit d'un conte de fée… Tu étais rayonnant… C'était une vision trèsromantique.. C'était sur le quai de la gare du Poudlard Express… Le panache de fumée noire se dégageait lentement de la cheminée du train, tandis que toi, tu montais dans le train, tel un jeune guerrier romain, dont la petite jupette vole au vent, laissant ainsi monter des longues jambes musclées et poilues… Ton visage pâle, immaculé de suie à cause de la fumée, me lançait un rictus et un regard froid qui me fit pâlir… Ta façon de tousser, ta manière dont tes larmes coulaient sur tes joues, tout cela grâce à la fumée, Tu m'avais conquis… Pendant tout le trajet dans le train, je me demandais qui était ce garçon, qui me fit rougir pour la première fois… Quel était le nom de ce bel inconnu ? Je me posais sans cesse la question : allais-je enfin le revoir ? La réponse était oui… Mais cette attente, l'attente de savoir la réponse, était si longue…

Puis vint le jour où tu me parlas pour la première fois… Le son allait enfin accompagner l'image… Ta voix si froide, si aiguë, comme venue tout droit de l'abîme de ton âme profonde, me fit rougir… Tu me demandas de pousser mes grosses fesses (qui d'ailleurs quand j'y pense me font penser que tu les aimais bien…)... Je m'exécutais, en souriant… As tu au moins remarqué mon joli sourire ?

Puis vint nos conversations si passionnées sur la manière de ridiculiser moldus et sang de bourbe… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué à quel point j'étais folle de ces moments là car c'était un des seuls moments où je pouvais de parler, t'approcher, te toucher… Avant tu m'ignorais, maintenant tu penses beaucoup plus à moi… Ton intelligence n'égale que ta cruauté… Tout ce que tu disais était fin, intelligent... As-tu au moins remarqué à quel point j'aimais te parler, te toucher, t'approcher, et te sentir ? Tes yeux d'un gris presque délavé, ton sourire, tes cheveux d'un blond platine, ton rire de petit innocent, ton arôme vanille bourbon... J'adorais ça… Tout en toi me plaisait… Tu étais si…parfait… Si mignon… Si gentil…

Te souviens-tu du jour où nous avons humilié Weasley, ensemble unis pour le plaisir, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et surtout pour le pire…? Et celui où nous avons insulté cette sale sang de bourbe de Granger ? Nous, toi et moi, ensemble contre l'impureté de notre monde, contre tous les vices de la société ? Tu avais dit, innocemment, que j'étais une petite marrante... Je t'ai cru au pied de la lettre... Depuis ce moment-là, je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des blagues drôles... Tu avais l'air étonné... Et oui, Draco, moi aussi je peux être drôle… Je pensais que mes blagues (qui étaient fort drôles, faut le reconnaître) te déplaisaient, qu'elles n'étaient de ton goût, et j'ai même pensé à un moment qu'elles n'étaient pas drôles… Mais j'ai réfléchit..

J'ai enfin compris cette raison, la raison pour laquelle tu ne souriais pas quand je plaisantais… Le fait que tu ne puisses plus faire de blagues car j'en faisais beaucoup et que je prenais en quelque sorte le quota de blagues dans une journée te contrariait... Je comprends ton malaise... Je ne peux t'en vouloir... Ce malaise est dû à cause de moi… Toi, avant qui parlais tout le temps, qui blaguais tout le temps, ne pouvais pas le faire car je monopolisais le temps de parole… Alors j'ai essayé de recadrer le tir… Je me suis alors tût, ce qui ne fut pas si facile que ça, faut l'avouer… Imagine, c'est comme essayer de faire taire une poule… C'est dur puisque quoi qu'il arrive la poule essayera de continuer à cottcotter bien tranquillement dans son poulailler… Et c'est encore plus dur car une poule c'est bavarde… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point la poule c'est bavard… Alors plus t'essaye de faire taire la poule, plus elle cottcotter fort… Eh ben moi, c'est pareil, plus j'essaye de m'arrêter de parler, plus je parle fort… Mais j'ai fait des efforts…

Mais t'en es-tu au moins rendu compte ? J'ai essayé de changer pour toi… Je me suis faite « sexy » pour toi... As ton avis pourquoi je me suis mis tout à coup à porter des jupes plus courtes, des jupes qui m'arrivaient juste au-dessus des genoux ? C'était seulement pour te plaire, pour dévoiler mes « rondeurs de femme accomplie » comme aiment répéter Brown et Patil... J'entends déjà ce que tu va me dire : « C'est des Gryffondors, ça ne peut pas être des personnes de confiance ». Mais après tout, j'étais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux… Mais malheureusement je crois que tu n'y a même pas pensé qu'une fille puisse faire n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux…

Tu sais comme le jour où je m'étais maquillée... Tu m'as fait la remarque que je ressemblais selon toi à « un gros thon sortit tout droit d'un film d'épouvante pour rendre visite à sa copine la vache »… J'ai sourit, fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu, de ne pas avoir compris et pire fait mine que tu ne m'as pas blessée... Mais moi, qui avais fait ça pour toi…Tu sais, j'ai réfléchit sur ton comportement… Pris du recul et des mouchoirs, pour enfin arriver à une conclusion…

Tu sais, avec le temps, j'ai commencé à comprendre… Les choses se sont mises en place dans ma tête… Tout était clair… Comme quoi le temps fait bien les choses… Tu avais essayé de paraître détaché voire méchant avec moi seulement pour te cacher la vérité... Cacher la vérité envers moi, cacher tes sentiments envers moi... Mais maintenant, que j'ai compris, ça saute aux yeux… Tu es amoureux de moi…Tu m'as toujours aimé… D'ailleurs, je peux dire que tu es fou de moi… Plus j'y pense, plus il y avait des indices qui le prouvaient… Par exemple, le jour où je m'étais mis en jupe et maquillée… Tu m'avais insultée… Mais si tu m'avais insultée c'était surtout pour me dissuader de m'habiller à nouveau comme ça… Et oui, tu ne voulais pas que les autres découvrent qui j'étais, qui tombent amoureux de moi comme toi tu l'étais, tu me voulais pour toi tout seul… Tu es en quelque sorte jaloux et possessif… Et puis, la vraie raison à ce que tu ne ris plus à mes blagues c'est que tu avais peur que je comprenne les sentiments que tu avais pour moi… C'est comme la fois où tu m'as entraînée au milieu de la cour, pour me lancer des boules de neiges à na figure… Tu voulais en fait qu'on se roule dedans, ce qui est très romantique en soi… Tu as alors commencé tranquillement à m'envoyer une boule de neige, pour que moi je t'en revois une et ainsi de suite… Mais le problème c'est que Crabbe & Goyle ont aussi commencé à le faire…Résultat ce qui devait être une moment romantique pour nous deux, c'est transformé en lynchage contre moi… Je comprends aussi pourquoi après tu hurlais «crève charogne », tu ne voulais pas que les autres croient que tu aies été faible, pour succomber ainsi au supplice de l'amour…

Le fait que tu m'aimes me touche énormément… Mais malheureusement je dois te dire que le temps ne fait pas toujours des miracles… Et oui, le fait que tu n'aies pas saisi ta chance au bon moment, fait que malheureusement toi et moi ça ne peut pas marcher… Effectivement, mon cœur est déjà occupé par quelqu'un d'autre… Tu le connais, il est beau grand et fort… C'est un de tes meilleurs amis…

Je suis désolée de te briser le cœur mais il fallait que tu saches…. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir plus… Mais tu sais, même si je suis pour l'instant avec Crabbe, je ne pourrais t'oublier… Mais comme je le déjà dit, mon cœur n'est pas libre… Et je commence vraiment à apprécier Crabbe, donc toi et moi pour l'instant ça ne peut pas marcher… J'espère que malgré cela nous pouvons rester amis…

Merci de comprendre

Bisous

Pansy…

_

* * *

Remerciements et non-remerciements… _

_Ceux que je remercie : LES LECTEURS et REVIEWEURS, ma prof d'SVT qui « a confiance en moi » (et qui est d'ailleurs une super prof) , les revieweurs (Milady2, Hermi33,Lily Evans 2004, Linoa Anna Potter, Chupi, tchichilla, …), mes profs quand ils sont absents…., ma mère qui m'a acheté une nouvelle calculette (et comme ça j'ai pût me la péter…), mes profs qui sont bien (et oui, je suis chanceuse j'en ai…pas tous, mas bon, je vais pas me planidre…)_

_Ceux que je ne remercie pas : LES LECTEURS NON REVIEWEURS, mon prof de Français (car j'ai des mauvaises notes), mes profs absents (et oui comment voulez-vous terminer le programme ?), les profs qui me mettent des mauvaises notes…(non je déconne, quoique j'aimerai avoir des meilleures notes…Mais après tout les notes c'est pas si important…ET oui y'a pas que les notes dans la vie, y'a Ebly aussi…), ceux qui critiquent ce que je fais en silence (et même ce qu'aime et qui le dise pas…et oui dans la vie c'est important de se faire passer de temps en temps de la pommade…), mes profs qui me font stresser pour rien…_


	10. journal des profs

J'ai enfin fini la fic... Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ceux qui ont lu la fic jusqu'au bout...

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres... Il contient le journal des différents profs qu'on eu Harry et les autres cette journée...

**

* * *

**

**JOURNAL DES PROFS**

Mercredi 14 décembre

ROGUE - cours de potions

8h01

L'appel est fait... Le cours commence dans le plus grand cachot... C'est mon préféré... Au mur, il y a des vestiges du " bon vieux temps"... Si je pouvais utiliser ses potions sur des élèves ce serait super... Et hop... Sept sang de bourbe en moins... Et hop, Potter défiguré... Pourquoi ce vieux Dumby refuse que j'utilise ces potions? C'est injuste... McGo utilise bien des animaux pour ses cours... Alors pourquoi je n'utiliserai pas, moi, des élèves-cobbayes... Après tout c'est la même chose...

8h07

Potter arrête de bailler, sinon c'est ma main dans ta sale tête de balafré que tu vas prendre... Qu'est ce qu'il a le Wealsey, il est jaloux... Il en veut une aussi... Je crois que je vais leur donner une bonne leçon qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier de sitôt... Tiens, qu'est ce qu'on fait déjà aujourd'hui? Ah oui, une heure de théorie, suivie de la pratique... Comme d'hab quoi... Tiens regardons sur ma liste de ce que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui, le programme doit bien être marqué dessus... ça y est : j'ai trouvé : théorie sur le tournage d'une potion... Pourquoi je dois leur apprendre ça? Ils doivent normalement savoir le faire... Ah oui, j'oubliais, quand on a un Potter, un Weasley dans la classe, on est bien obligé de faire quelque chose de simple, sinon ils risqueraient de détruire mon beau cachot en un rien de temps...

8H10

Que c'est long de tout leur expliquer... Je m'ennuie à mourir... Allez 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour m'occuper... Si seulement je pouvais tuer Potter, ça serait beaucoup plus simple... Plus la peine de faire des cours nuls à des bouseux... J'aurais juste à leur donner le protocole expérimental d'une potion, hop ils l'a font, puis je jette leur potion au feu et enfin la note (_note comprise entre T et P pour les Gryffondors et entre A et O pour les Serpentards_)... C'est tellement simple d'être prof... Pourquoi existe-t-il des Potter pour compliquer la tâche des autres? (_enfin surtout la mienne...)_

8h12

Je m'ennuie... Allez 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor car ça faisait 2 minutes que je ne leur avais pas retiré de points... Et puis ça me donnera du courage...

8h16

« Donc comme je le disais avant que cette (_imbécile de_ ) Potter nous dérange, je pense que vous ne comprenez pas toute la subtilité qu'il existe pour tourner une potion dans le chaudron... » ( _Oh, Malefoy arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me dérange... Espèce d'imbécile, comment oses-tu croire que je pourrais un jour m'intéresser à toi et ta chevelure blonde toute dégoûtante? Il me prend pour qui celui-là... Et puis ferme ta bouche... Tu baves sur ton livre, c'est sale... et indigne d'un sang_ pur...)

8h20

« Comme nous l'avons vu au début de la séance (_enfin pour ceux qui ont écouté_) les Trolls étaient réputés pour être des médiocres fabricants de potion... » (_un peu comme vous tous réunis quoi... Allons bon, maintenant je fais de l'histoire de la magie dans mon cours... Tout ça pour plaire à Môsieur je-me-la-petedirecteur-de-l'école-la-plus-pourrie- Dumbledore, afin que mon cours soit le plus complet possible... Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un la façon dont je fais mon cours... Vu leurs résultats, je dirai que tout le monde s'en fiche de se que je raconte... Y compris moi-même, d'ailleurs...).._ Allez 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor car je suis d'humeur massacrante...

8h32

Par la barbe de Merlin... Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains, le Potter, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus stupide de lui... Oh pardon Londubat, je vous avais oublié...

8h41

C'est pas bientôt fini, Sev? Tu vois bien que tout le monde s'en fiche royalement de ce que tu peux raconter... Ils s'ennuient comme des rats morts... Mince alors... Maintenant, je me parle tout seul... Je dois devenir fou... C'est sûrement de la faute à Potter... Sa maladie est contagieuse...

8h58

Enfin j'ai terminé la théorie... Je vais enfin m'amuser un peu... Le moment que je préfère au monde : la pratique... Ils sont tellement bêtes que je peux les punir pour n'importe quelle raison, ils ne voient rien... D'ailleurs, moi, je punirais bien un certain Potter...

8h59

Tiens tiens tiens... Faut les repartir en équipe de deux... Je mettrais bien Londubat avec Potter, comme ça ils s'auto détruiront... Et puis non, ils sont tellement incapables ces deux-là, que je risquerait d'être blessé avec toutes leurs bêtises... Je vais plutôt mettre Weasley avec Potter... Ils sont tous les deux handicapés, même un chèvre borne à qui il manque 3 pattes arriverait à faire une potion mieux qu'eux deux réunis... Tous les deux ne feront pas de mal à une mouche comme ça (_en fait je m'en fiche de la mouche, mais bon c'est une expression._..) En plus aujourd'hui c'est : fabrication d'une potion de furoncles... Chouette, on va bien s'amuser... J'espère sérieusement que la potion va réussir, car comme ça au moment adéquat, je me faufile comme un ours silencieux derrière eux, je rajoute une mangouste dans leur chaudron, et hop le chaudron explose et tous les deux sont touchés par la potion... Des énormes croûtes recouvriront leur visage d'éclopé... Ce sera parfait... Et je n'aurai plus qu'à retirer 100 points à Gryffondor pour ça... J'suis trop machiavélique... J'adore... Je m'adore... Et puis j'ai qu'à mettre la sang de Bourbe avec Malefoy, comme ça, ça refroidira les ardeurs de Malefoy, ça le calmera bien... Et puis avec de la chance, il tuera cette sang de Bourbe de Granger... J'suis vraiment trop machiavélique... J'adore... Franchement si je n'étais pas moi, je m'embrasserais direct...

9h03

Bon sang... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces deux là? J'en ai marre, c'est la sixième fois de l'heure que je les reprend... Je sais que je suis patient mais quand même il y a des limites... Et dire que Potter est le chouchou de Dumby... Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Sérieusement, avoir Potter comme chouchou, c'est la honte... C'est comme si moi j'avais une sang de bourbe comme épouse... Dumby commence à tomber bien bas... ça doit bientôt être l'heure de la retraite...

9h05

Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi handicapé que ça... Je pensais que le couple Weasley/Potter serait moins handicapé que le couple Londubat/ Potter... Apparemment je me suis trompé... Comme quoi, l'erreur est humaine...

9h07

Je remercie Potter le manchot et son ami Weasley le détraqué de nous avoir rejoint aussi vite... J'ai passé une heure à bosser comme un malade pour que des débiles apprennent comment on tourne une potion dans les règles de l'art... Et Potter n'arrive toujours pas à reconnaître le sens des aiguilles d'une montre... Il tourne toujours dans le sens inverse... A croire qu'il ne sait pas lire l'heure... Pathétique... D'ailleurs, c'est pas le seul... Je croyais que Malefoy serait un peu plus doué mais apparemment il ne l'est pas puisqu'il forme un angle de 46° avec la baguette et non de 45,75° comme je l'ai dit et redit tout à l'heure... C'est une honte... Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle fait, l'autre là-bas? La fille aux cheveux bruns? C'est quoi son nom, déjà? Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche après tout... Je n'ai qu'à retirer 20 points à Gryffondor, ça fera l'affaire... Ooopppsss... En fait la fille c'était Parkinson, et elle est à Serpentard... C'est pas grave... L'erreur est humaine... Je retire 20 points supplémentaires à Gryffondor pour mon erreur... J'ai intérêt à ne plus recommencer...Non, je déconne... Je m'en fiche de me tromper... D'ailleurs pour marquer le coup de rajoute 10 points à Serpentard... Ah, c'est tellement bon d'être prof... Dommage que je ne suis pas prof de défense contre les forces du mal... J'aurai tant aimé... J'aurai pu martyriser mes élèves... Potter aurait été mon cobaye... ou alors la sang de bourde, je sais pas trop... Ou peut-être les deux...ça aurait été marrant de les voir souffrir... ça aurait encore plus marrant de les faire souffrir...

9h09

Encore une bourde de Potter & co... C'est assez lassant... Bon, je fais un prix de groupe... Je retire 50 points à Gryffondor... Et pour équilibrer je rajoute 30 points à Serpentard... Ah c'est tellement bon d'être prof... J'adore ça... Aller pour fêter ça, 10 points supplémentaires ajoutés à Serpentard...

9h17

aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh... C'est pas possible... Je crois que Potter & Co ont touché le fond de la bêtise humaine... Et dire qu'il est quand même profond ce fond... Ils ont réussit... Il ne leur a fallu que 17 minutes pour réussir... C'est un exploit... Et moi qui pensais que Potter ne pouvait plus me surprendre... Je viens juste de me tromper... Il vient de jeter tous les zestes de poudre de Mandragore dans le chaudron... Il les a jeté comme ça d'un coup... Le rustre... 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor grâce à mon ami Potter le rustre, aux manières si fines et délicates... Non mais j'vous jure... Si je pouvais le noyer dans son chaudron, je le ferai avec joie... Potter je vais perdre patience à force de des bêtises... Je me retiens, mais le jour où je ne pourrais pas, ça va péter mais d'une force... Tu pourras même plus reconnaître ce sale visage de balafré que tu vois habituellement le matin dans ton miroir... Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je te jure que tu pourras même plus prononcer correctement le nom de ta sale sang de bourde de mère...

9h18

Quoi! J'y reviens pas... Potter va chialer sous ma robe... "euhh...ppp-prrofesseur ce n'est pas de ma ffau-faute...(_snif...snif._..) c'est de la ff-faute à Ron...qui_...(snif_)..." ... Pathétique... Alors là, il m'aura tout fait cette année... Et dire que ce n'est que le début... Il a raté totalement une potion simple, (_mais que grâce à lui j'aurai le plaisir de lui faire tester pour lui montrer à quel point il s'est trompé_...), il a accusé son seul ami... et pire il vient chialer sur moi après... J'aimerai bien le corriger, moi... ça lui fera du bien... Allez 20 points supplémentaires de perdus à Gryffondor pour cette dénonciation traite et lâche... Comme si moi, j'aimais ce genre de comportement...

9h32

aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhh... Il faut d'urgence que je m'assois... J'y crois pas... Il a recommencé... Potter le rustre est de retour parmi nous... Rose fluo? C'est pas possible... Comment fait-il pour avoir une potion Rose Fluo? Même Londubat l'arriéré n'a pas réussit, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... Avec Potter, faut s'attendre à tout... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la potion soit rose... Je ne comprends pas... Même quand on se trompe souvent, on obtient une potion d'une autre couleur que rose... Elle peut limite virer au rouge tomate au lieu de verdâtre... Mais en aucun cas elle est rose... Allez 30 points en moins pour le rose de la potion de Potter... et 10 points en moins pour son côté fluo... Et oui, pourquoi ne pas lui retirer plus? Parce que ça peut toujours être utile d'avoir une potion rose fluo, comme ça on fait fureur auprès des filles dans les boites de nuit... Et j'en ai vraiment besoin...

9h50

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à tous me regarder... D'abord la sang de bourbe (je _vais la tuer si elle continue... Comment ose-t-elle me faire ça à moi?..),_ puis Drago... (je_ croyais qu'une heure à côté de la sang de bourbe lui aurait fait comprendre que je ne mangeais pas de ce pain là_...), Weasley tête de chacal (_il a vraiment une sale tête celui-là_...) et enfin Potter l'impotent de service... Je pense que je vais les remettre à leur place et rapidement... ça ne peut plus durer... 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor... (_là c'est que l'échauffement_)... J'en ai vraiment marre... Potter fait gaffe à toi...

« Potter espèce d'incapable ( _25 points en moins pour Gryffondor_) vous avez réussi à avoir une potion rose fluo même Londubat n'a pas réussi ( _oouuhh, la honte... Potter a fait pire que Londubat... Potter a fait pire qu'un cracmol...)_ Potter vous avez peut-être des tendances sexuelles, euh on va dire, secrètes (_je voulais dire REFOULEES...pourquoi j'ai pas dit ça... secrètes... après ils vont dire que je suis précieux... Pourquoi j'ai pas dit Refoulées... Je crois que ma casse va tomber à l'eau... une fois de plus...)_ mais ce n'est pas une raison de vouloir les avouer à tout le monde dans mon cours ( _PENDANT mon cours... c'est pas possible, je n'arrive plus à parler Français... heureusement qu'il y aura quoi qu'il arrive Malefoy pour rire à mes blagues._..), cela ne regarde que vous (_et seulement toi Potter... J'ai pas envie de savoi_r)... Pour la peine, vous avez le droit à une retenue, ( _40 points en moins pour Gryffondor_) vous pourrez apprendre contrôler vos pulsions (_et oui...10 points en moins pour Gryffondor_...) tout en récurant les WC (_j'suis gentil, je t'entraîne pour ton futur job_...) D'ailleurs Weasley vous accompagnera (_tu te sentiras moins seul comme ça_...) »

Et je termine par 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor... 40 points en plus pour Serpentard pour avoir rit à ma réflexion... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me fixer comme ça la sang de bourbe... Un de ces quatre, je vais la prendre dans un couloir, et je vais la faire souffrir... Elle comprendra qu'elle n'aurait pas dû regarder, avec ses yeux d'impurs, Severus Rogue, maître de potions et futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... Na, ça lui apprendra... Comme quoi il n'y a pas que dans les livres où on apprend quelque chose...

10h10

Bilan du cours : 50 têtes d'imbéciles de mon cours parties en récré (_enfin s'ils leur en reste une...)_

4 chaudrons brûlés

49 potions ratées (_en fait j'aurai dû dire 50_)

2h00 passées à m'ennuyer

1 cours moins à faire

72000 secondes passées à vouloir tuer Potter

36000 secondes passées à vouloir tuer sa sang de bourbe de Granger

100 regards de Malefoy en ma direction

60 sorts jetés dans le dos de Potter

140 sorts jetés dans le dos de sang de bourbe

400 points retirés aux Gryffondor...

100 points ajoutés aux Serpentards... (_et oui faut pas croire que j'avantage Serpentard...)_

FLITCHWICK - cours de sortilèges

10h15

Les élèves sont enfin assis dans la salle... Bien, le cours va pouvoir enfin commencer... Tiens un élève qui est hors des rangs... Encore un roux... Mais tiens tiens qui je vois, c'est notre ami Weasley... C'est quoi déjà son prénom? Et puis c'est pas grave si je ne le sais pas, je m'en fiche... Je ne l'aime pas... D'ailleurs j'ai HORREUR des roux... Lui et toute sa famille, une bonne de chenapans je vous dit... Tous des sorciers de second rang... Il a tellement de taches de rousseur qu'il est incapable de lancer un sort correctement... Bon je vais peut-être commencer mon cours maintenant... Sur quoi, déjà? Ah oui comment tuer les roux... Non non, allez Filius concentre toi... Soit sérieux... C'est quoi déjà la leçon du jour... Comment ridiculiser un roux? Non, non c'est évident que ce n'est pas ça... D'ailleurs ça serait inutile puisque les roux se ridiculisent très bien d'eux même... Eurêka, j'ai trouvé... Comment lancer un sortilège d'attraction... Tiens Miss Granger semble perturbée par Weasley... Je crois qu'il lui plait... Elle aura donc une mauvaise note au prochain devoir si elle ne se ressaisit pas tout de suite et qu'elle ne quitte pas ce moins que rien de Weasley...

10h36

Mais tiens tiens, y'a le génie de Potter qui fait encore une blague, pourrie comme à son habitude... Enfin, LUI, a vraiment des capacités (_en tout cas, il peut prétendre à en avoir_), pas comme ce Weasley... Il doit être vraiment allumé du cerveau pour rire aux blagues de petit Potter... Ou alors il n'a pas d'ami... Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, étant donné qu'il est roux... La couleur de cheveux doit vraiment jouer un rôle social déterminant... Parfois il me fait pitié... En fait, c'est faux ce que je dis... Il me fait TOUT le temps pitié...

10h37

Le sortilège d'attraction est connu de tous (_sauf de Weasley bien entendu_)... Ce sortilège fait parti des basiques et comme tout sortilège basique (_qui se respecte_), son utilisation est facile _(sauf pour Weasley_), une fois qu'on a compris comment s'en servir (_élémentaire je dirai même, rien de plus facile, sauf pour Weasley évidemment_)... La technique est simple et pas compliquée (_sauf pour un roux_)... Il vous suffit de penser à l'objet auquel vous souhaiter faire apparaître, puis prononcer la formule magique _**Accio** _suivie du nom de l'objet... Et vous verrez (_si vous avez de bons yeux et surtout du talent)_ apparaître dans les airs l'objet désiré... Bien entendu ce sortilège n'est qu'un sortilège pour faire venir des objets à soi (_et non pour essayer de draguer des filles...j'aurai dû le préciser à Weasley car le connaissant il aurait essayer ça sur plein de monde pour se trouver enfin quelqu'un... Pathétique...)_

11h20

"Alors essayons un instant...Dîtes _**Accio coussin**_... Bravo tout le monde a réussit..." Sauf quelques débiles genre Weasley, Londubat, Wealsey, Crabbe, Weasley, Goyle, Weasley, Parkinson, WEASLEY...enfin comme d'habitude...

11h50

J'en ai marre de Weasley... Après avoir échoué à maintes reprises, il a finit par brûler les cheveux de Granger... Je sais que c'est pas drôle pour elle mais d'un autre côté on voit pas la différence avec ses cheveux d'avant... Tiens j'ai fini de faire le cours... Chouette, comme ça je pourrai manger en avance...

MCGONAGALL- cours de métamorphose

13h00

Allez y prenez place mes très chers élèves... Ne t'éloignes pas trop de mon bureau Potter, sinon je serai obligée de faire cours au fond de la classe... Ah, comme c'est agréable de faire cours avec des élèves aussi célèbres, aussi prestigieux... Un Malefoy, un Potter, mais c'est parfait, il manquerait juste le petit fils de ce bon vieux Dumby, et hop, je ferais des cours à des stars... Tiens, faut que je pense à demander une augmentation, et que je propose de faire quelques changements... Et oui, je ne peux plus me permettre d'enseigner à un Wesasley, parce que et d'un : si t'as eu au moins un Weasley dans ton cours, tu as tout vu, pas besoin d'en avoir d'autres, et de deux, ils ne sont pas ce que je pourrais qualifier de "crème des crèmes... Je ne vais tout de même pas faire dans le social maintenant... Tiens aujourd'hui je n'ai pas trop envie de faire de la pratique, en plus, je viens juste de voir les faces de Crabbe et Goyle, donc ça me donne pas vraiment envie de faire de la pratique... La dernière fois Crabbe (_ou c'était Goyle...enfin un des deux peu importe)_ devait transformer une rat en allumette (_facile, niveau élémentaire, première semaine de la première année..._)... Résultat cet empoté n'a même pas réussit à ce que son rat ait la même taille qu'une allumette... Il avait l'air fin avec son rat qui avait viré au marron avec le bout du museau rouge... Donc aujourd'hui théorie... Et puis c'est tout... Je n'ai qu'à lire mon livre à haute voix... ça fera très bien l'affaire... Tous mes collègues le font bien, alors pourquoi pas moi... En plus, c'est à la mode...

13h26

Qui ose m'interrompre? Tiens mais c'est mon ami Potter... Heureusement que c'est lui, sinon je sais pas ce que je ferais à celui qui ose m'interrompre... Oh, il a l'air en colère... Mais qu'est ce qu'il me raconte? Weasley le nase lui a dit d'aller se faire foutre... J'y crois pas... Quelle enflure ce Weasley... Il OSE dire ça à ma célébrité la plus célèbre de l'établissement... C'est lui qui devrait aller se faire foutre, pas Harry... J'avais pourtant dit à Dumby, que j'en avais marre de faire dans le social... Bon j'envoie Weasley au piquet et puis c'est tout... Je devrais peut-être lui mettre un bonnet d'âne sur la tête, comme ça il aura la honte de sa vie... Remarque ça ne sera pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il aurait la honte dans mon cours, et puis il a connu pire comme honte... C'est un Weasley après tout... Finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui passer un bonnet d'âne car sinon c'est moi qui me taperais la honte, avec mes punitions démodées... J'ai pas envie que les autres pensent que je suis has been... J'ai une réputation à tenir quand même... Je suis la Responsable de Gryffondor après tout... et la vice-directrice... C'est pas rien...

13h36

Il en tire une gueule le Weasley... Quoi t'es pas content d'être de retour à la table des grands? Tu préfères retourner avec les bébés? ça me dérange pas tu sais... Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire...

13h58

Tiens mon ami Potter, remue un peu sur sa chaise... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il est en train de se recoiffer, je le crois pas... Il pourrait faire au moins semblant de s'intéresser au cours après tout ce que je fais pour lui... Et hooo... humm... ça y est je la vois enfin... Elle est là ma petite... Oh mon Dieu, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir la toucher... Laisser mes longs doigts la caresser de haut en bas, de long en large... hummm... Potter... Mais qu'est ce que je fais... Je suis en train de perdre la tête... Mais elle est si belle... En forme d'éclair, du jamais vu... En plus, il est très courageux Potter... Oh Potter, J'aimerai vraiment la toucher, caresser ta cicatrice serait pour moi un honneur dont je pourrais me montrer digne... Elle en fait une de ces gueules la Brown... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, elle a jamais vu une cicatrice de sa vie, ou quoi? Pathétique...

14h59

C'est enfin la fin des cours... Tiens, mon petit Potter viens me voir de sa propre initiative... super... Apparemment il aime ma compagnie... Vouloir faire des heures sup', rien qu'avec moi... Ben quoi, c'est vrai puisqu'il a l'air de se ficher royalement de ce que je raconte, il veut donc me parler de quelque chose autre que les cours... Génial...

15h02

Il s'est avéré qu'il se sentait inquiet à propos de ses résultats en classe de métamorphose... Il aurait aimé en avoir des meilleurs... Je lui ai assuré qu'ils étaient parfaits... Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas dit que si c'était Weasley qui rendait les mêmes copies que lui me rendait, il aurait un T...Seulement, je me suis dit qu'après tout ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harry s'il n'avait pas de très bons résultats, c'est juste à cause du stress... Et puis avec le Quidditch, il ne devait pas trouver beaucoup de temps pour faire ses devoirs...

BIBINE- leçon de vol sur un balai

15h16

Waouh, j'ai la patate moi... C'est super, je suis trop contente... J'ai enfin cours avec Potter... Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais... Et dire que la prochaine fois que je le verai ce ne sera que la semaine prochaine... Il faut vraiment que je profite de cette séance pour m'en mettre plein les yeux... Le moment du cours que j'aime le plus? A l'envol, bien sûr... Car on peut voir le vent s'engouffrer dans sa chemise, laissant découvrir ainsi son torse musclé, aussi doux qu'une peau de bébé... C'est un régal...

15h46

Oh mon Dieu... Mon petit biquet s'est pris un arbre en pleine face... C'est encore un mauvais coup de ce frustré de Weasley... Je suis furieuse... Il a réussit à me mettre dans une rage folle... « Espèce d'imbécile Weasley, si tu avais été là où je dis d'y être _(c'est à dire devant Harry chéri pour le_ _protéger)_ Harry ne se serait jamais cogner sur l'arbre _(c'est normal car c'est toi qui te l'aurais pris...)_ Heureusement que son joli minois n'a rien...» . Il aurait eu quelque chose, alors là, Weasley, je te jure que je me serais chargée de ton cas personnellement... Et là t'aurais plus qu'à faire tes prières... D'un autre côté, j'aurais eu la chance, que dis-je, j'aurais eu l'honneur de soigner Harry chéri... Harry vole tellement bien qu'il a sans doute mis Weasley à l'épreuve, pour voir si Weasley était un vrai ami... C'est vrai que, quand on est célèbre on a 20 de vrais amis et 90 de faux amis... Weasley fait partie des 90 et moi des 20...

16h01

Granger a accroché la robe d'Harry pour lui faire mal et ainsi se venger de ce que j'ai dit de Weasley... C'est un coup bas, sale miss-je-ne-me-coiffe-q'une-fois-par-mois... Pauvre Harry chéri, il est tout rouge...

16h29

arrrrggghhhh... Harry est tombé de son balai... Encore un coup de Londubat, jaloux d'Harry chéri... Je vais le fusiller... _(Londubat pas Harry chou)..._ Pauvre Malefoy, il a l'air choqué de ce qui est arrivé à Harry... Il en a faillit tombé de son balai lui aussi...

16h33

Pauvre Harry chéri... Il a été choqué par cette chute... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pourra voler comme avant... Mais je veux bien lui offrir quelques leçons (_particulières)_ pour qu'il retrouve son niveau d'avant... Et qu'il améliore son endurance par la même occasion...

16h45

Tiens tiens tiens... Harry ne se sent pas bien... C'est à mon tour d'agir... Je pense que je vais le prendre avec moi, sur mon balai... C'est plus sûr... Comme ça on ne pourra plus l'attaquer lâchement et traîtrement... Accroche-toi bien à moi mon chou... Je vais t'emmener au septième ciel...

17h10

Tiens faut vite que je me dépêche d'aller dans mes vestiaires... Hop, je retire le calendrier du mur... Je n'ai plus qu'à approcher mon oeil du trou, et je verrai le beau torse nu d'Harry chéri dans le vestiaire des garçons... AAArrrggghhh... C'est QUOI ça... C'est blanc, c'est mou, c'est petit, ça se tortille... ça manque de poils... C'est le Torse de Weasley... Oh mon Dieu, je vais vomir...Il est passé où Harry chéri? Weasley, hors de ma vue, ou je te balance un sort tellement puissant que t'auras un trou à la place du ventre... Harry? T'es où? Faut que j'aille me plaindre à Dumbledore, et oui, Harry mérite un vestiaire rien que pour lui... Il ne peut plus se permettre de se changer avec Weasley... En attendant, je veux bien me proposer de partager mon vestiaire personnel avec lui... C'est plus tranquille...

* * *

Je remercie mon prof de maths qui m'a donné l'inspiration

Camille qui m'a donné le coup de pied dans le cul nécessaire pour finir...

ma mère qui m'envoie en Angleterre cet été...

ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout

mes revieweurs...

Je ne remercie pas ceux qui n'ont pas eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout...

ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma fic..


End file.
